Most cigarette smokers own a so-called cigarette lighter which usually consists of a combutible reservoir to which is fixed an ignition mechanism usualy in the form of a friction wheel the rough surface of which rubs against a flint for producing a spark. The spark in turn lights up a wick.
Altough these cigarette lighters come in a variety of shapes and sizes, they are increasingly sold as small disposable units which are adapted to be handheld and carried around in the clothing pocket or purse of the user.
Because of the relatively small size of contemporary cigarette lighters, the latter have a tendency to be quite frequently misplaced. As a result, when a given smoker experiences an urge to smoke, he or she must often also experience the frustration of not finding the cigarette lighter which would satisfy the lighted cigarette craving.